Cosmetics have been worn by people for thousands of years. The proliferation of synthetic cosmetics products in recent times has only increased the use of makeup, especially among women. There are a variety of types of cosmetics, with facial makeup being one of the most popular, if not the most popular. Facial makeup can be applied throughout the day, but is most frequently applied in the morning, such as after a bath or shower when the face is clean. The facial makeup is worn throughout the day and may be re-applied or touched up during the day, such as after a meal, a drink, before a meeting, before an event, etc. Makeup may be reapplied before a dinner appointment or before going out for entertainment at night. Typically, though, regardless of when the facial makeup is applied or re-applied, most women prefer to not sleep with makeup on their face. There has thus long been a need for women to remove makeup from their face. Depending on the type and amount of makeup, women use different techniques for its removal. Some women simply wash their face with water, others use soap and water, some with water and a towel, others use powered exfoliating brushes, still others use chemical cleansers. Generally, towels or tissues that are used to remove makeup are covered with the makeup and can be extremely difficult to clean. Indeed, many women have a towel reserved for removing makeup because it is so difficult to clean that it is rendered unsuitable for other use, such as a decorative towel or a towel to be used by guests. A simple device for removing makeup is needed.